Métamorphose II
by Tchii01
Summary: Ai No Kusabi dans le style de la légende de Pygmalion et de Galatée. Raoul/Katze


**Métamorphose II :**

Aux abords de la Cité de Cérès, un homme à la chevelure rousse rentrait chez lui d'un pas tranquille, après avoir été invité à un banquet en l'honneur de son seul véritable ami, dernier-né du roi de la dite cité : Riki.

Il est vrai que le repas et les festivités avaient été plaisants, de plus que le vin avait coulé à flot, donnant lieu à bien des situations cocasses au fur et à mesure de la soirée.

Cependant, le sculpteur d'élite n'avait pu s'empêcher de quitter la célébration prestement.

Certes, le vin et la nourriture étaient plus que succulents, mais il ne supportait pas la compagnie de tous ses semblables.

Les gloussements des femmes n'étaient que cacophonie à ses oreilles. Les regards hautains des autres hommes, ainsi que leurs exploits inventés de toutes pièces ne lui donnaient aucune envie de rester plus qu'il n'en était nécessaire.

Il décida de passer par le parc de Midas où trônaient beaucoup de ses statues.

Alors qu'il marchait sur un chemin de terre entre des arbres variés, il leva son regard noisette vers les astres et réfléchit un instant.

Il avait été assaillit par beaucoup de visions lorsqu'il rêvait ces derniers temps, bien plus qu'auparavant.

Il avait, bien avant la fête, commencé à travailler sur une œuvre à part, bien plus belle et pensée que les autres, possédé par un élan de génie par certain, ou de folie par d'autres.

En ce qui le concernait, cela était un miracle divin.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien en sculptant, et ce, pour une raison très simple : ce n'était plus au nom d'une tierce personne qu'il dédiait son art mais à sa propre imagination.

Les étoiles semblèrent scintiller un court instant et Katze sourit, se réjouissant déjà d'être chez lui.

…

\- Je suis rentré !, claironna-t-il en entrant dans son atelier plongé dans la pénombre.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Le sculpteur d'élite alluma une à une les bougies de cire jaunes dispersées en son lieu de travail, leur lueur enchanteresse d'or éclairant les meubles de bois sombre, ainsi que les vitres de verre brut.

L'homme se dirigea ensuite vers une forme faisant une tête de plus que lui, recouverte d'un drap blanc.

Il retira ce dernier et sourit.

\- Bonsoir Raoul, souffla-t-il avec un brin de tendresse en regardant la statue de marbre blanc se tenant devant lui.

Cette dernière représentait un homme debout, aux longs cheveux, au visage fin et à l'expression paisible, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir, sa posture étant semblable à un barde en plein chant.

Katze caressa un instant la joue de son œuvre avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il marcha jusqu'à une table couverte de poussière de pierre, fourrageant parmi ses différents outils.

\- Pardon de rentrer plus tard que d'habitude mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, dit-il.

Évidemment, aucune réponse ne sortit des lèvres figées de sa création.

\- Mon ami, Riki, celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé est entré au Panthéon des Dieux, continua-t-il en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait avant de revenir vers la statue.

Katze mit son ciseau à pierre contre la joue imparfaite et se mit à tailler doucement en continuant de parler.

\- Il est dit qu'il est marié à Iason, le dieu ailé de l'amour et qu'il aurait obtenu l'immortalité afin de rester à jamais à ses côtés.

Le sculpteur eut un soupir envieux.

\- Je suis heureux pour lui, car il m'est apparu en rêve, et je sais que ça ne sont pas que des rumeurs, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé son âme sœur sur Terre ne m'étonnes pas, cracha-t-il avec un certain ennui tout en baissant ses outils, touchant à nouveau la joue froide avant d'avoir un sourire satisfait.

Il alla reposer ce qu'il avait utilisé puis s'assit sur un tabouret dont le craquement laissait supposer son âge.

L'homme regarda la flamme d'une bougie vaciller dans l'obscurité un instant, puis il posa à nouveau son regard sur le fruit de plusieurs mois de travail assidu.

\- Les Humains ne sont que des créatures imbues d'elles-mêmes. Les femmes ne se soucient que de leur beauté et des artifices permettant de la faire durer le plus possible, tout en poursuivant le plus riche sans pour autant réserver leur corps à un seul partenaire. Quant aux hommes, le portrait n'est pas plus flatteur. Ils se plaisent à se plaindre de tout sans pour autant chercher de solutions à leurs problèmes. Ils font l'amour et la guerre pour tout et rien, se moquant des conséquences de leurs actions sur le peuple innocent ou les familles déjà formées. Ils sont égoïstes, stupides et sans aucune compassion.

Il baissa le regard en passant une main sur la longue cicatrice ornant sa joue droite.

\- Pathétiques, tous et toutes. Même moi, finit-il.

Le sculpteur soupira avant de relever les yeux en direction de l'objet auquel était adressé son monologue.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais répondre…, dit-il piteusement.

Il regarda le cadran lunaire situé près de la fenêtre à droite de la porte d'entrée.

\- Je pense avoir suffisamment soliloqué pour ce soir.

Katze se leva et prit le long morceau de tissu blanc reposant précédemment à terre.

\- Bonne nuit Raoul, chuchota-t-il, embrassant la joue glacée avant de recouvrir son œuvre.

Il éteignit les bougies et la pièce fut à nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres, seul ses pas grimpant les escaliers de bois grinçants se firent entendre, avant que le silence presque religieux ne se s'impose une nouvelle fois.

…

Il marchait dans une forêt de chênes et de noisetiers, le bruit lointain des oiseaux rendait la balade très agréable.

Katze arriva ensuite au bord d'une falaise, regardant l'eau saphir et tranquille un peu plus bas.

Le sculpteur s'assit en tailleur et espéra que ce songe plaisant ne se transformerait pas en cauchemar.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix grave mais agréable à sa gauche.

L'homme sursauta avant de regarder dans la direction de la voix, une lumière aveuglante sembla surgir de nulle part, l'empêchant de voir clairement son interlocuteur.

\- Bonjour. Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

Un rire se fit entendre.

\- Je devrais ?, répondit-il.

La voix ne parla plus et la lumière se fit plus intense encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de fermer les yeux.

…

Katze s'éveilla doucement, le bruit des carrioles passant dans la rue et les pas à quatre temps des chevaux résonnait contre le sol.

L'homme soupira et se leva, se préparant, sans grand entrain au reste de sa journée.

…

Le sculpteur d'élite pesta au moins six fois en cherchant les clefs de sa demeure, mais cela ne l'aida pas.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on essaierait de me voler quoi que ça soit de toute façon…

Il posa son regard sur la forme couverte de sa statue.

\- Je te confie la maison d'accord ? Je serai de retour ce soir, capitula-t-il en sortant, contraint de laisser les lieux sans sûreté.

…

\- Ah ! Katze ! Bienvenue !, salua Aki depuis le trône royal.

\- Votre Majesté, s'inclina le concerné, une expression neutre ornant son visage.

Le nouveau roi se leva et fit signe au sculpteur de s'approcher.

\- Allons dans les jardins, j'ai une importante demande à te soumettre, dit-il en se mettant en marche, ne vérifiant pas si son invité le suivait.

Avec tous les gardes autour d'eux, personne n'aurait osé désobéir.

…

Dans les rues de la cité, au détour d'une petite maison de classe moyenne, dans une ruelle sombre, deux hommes vidaient des sacs de jute, semblant chercher quelque chose.

\- Rien…Rien et…Oh ! Kirie ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !, dit bruyamment un homme aux cheveux chocolat, tenus en une longue queue de cheval, le regard gris, le teint caramel dû au soleil.

\- Quoi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose de valeur ?, demanda un plus jeune, les yeux vairons, un étant bleu clair et l'autre d'une couleur presque or, les cheveux courts et légèrement bouclés, brun clair.

\- Ouais !

Le dénommé Kirie s'approcha de son frère, s'agenouillant pour mieux voir le contenu de son sac.

\- T'es prêt ?, demanda le premier homme.

\- T'inquiète Guy !, se vexa le second.

Guy ouvrit d'un coup, révélant diverses poteries abîmées ainsi qu'un trognon de pomme.

\- Mais…C'est…

Un coup de poing le fit taire, l'envoyant au sol.

\- Rien espèce d'abruti !, siffla de colère son aîné. Quand je pense que tu m'as dit que cette vielle avait quelque chose de précieux chez elle !

Kirie s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main, sentant déjà le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche et il se retînt de pleurer.

\- On peut peut-être les recoller pour les vendre ?, proposa-t-il en gardant les yeux baissés.

\- Mais quelle belle idée !

Le benjamin leva son regard dépareillé avec espoir avant de sentir son sang se glacer.

\- Et avec quoi tu veux que l'on achète de la colle ?!

Le plus petit ne dit rien et redirigea son attention au sol.

\- Franchement…Tu me donnes envie de vomir des fois !

\- P…Pardon…

\- Tu ne sais que t'excuser de toute manière !

Guy soupira, jetant son ''butin'' dans une poubelle.

\- Tu as d'autres idées brillantes comme celle-ci ?, demanda-t-il avec impatience.

\- On pourrait aller chez-

\- Une autre petite grand-maman ?

Kirie se releva, une expression enthousiaste sur le visage.

\- Non, au temple ! Les urnes sont toujours pleines !, rit-il. Pense à tout l'or qu'il y a dans les statues en terre cuite, aux bijoux et surtout, aux beaux vêtements des prêtres ! Les coffres ne sont pas surveillés et je sais où se trouve la-

Un autre coup lui fut donné, cette fois-ci en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?!, hurla son aîné, fou de rage. Reste loin des Dieux ou tu finiras maudit !

Son benjamin ne dit rien, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Guy soupira.

\- Arrête de chialer. Viens, il paraît qu'un mec fou ne vit pas très loin, un sculpteur je crois. Ces allumés ont souvent plus de richesses que ce qu'on pourrait penser.

…

Katze comprenait que sa réputation n'était pas des moindres.

Certes.

Mais refaire toutes les statues du palais en moins de trois mois était impossible.

Autant demander à construire le plus grand palais de tous les temps dans le même délai !

Cependant, refuser un ordre du roi n'était pas une option.

\- Il en sera fait selon votre désir, dit-il.

Aki sembla satisfait de sa réponse.

\- Je sais que ce que je demande est compliqué voire impossible. Par conséquent, si tu n'arrives pas à finir dans les temps, tu n'en seras pas moins récompensé, rassura l'homme de statut royal.

Katze sourit, Aki était bel et bien le fils de son père.

\- Merci.

Les deux marchèrent encore un peu en silence, pensifs, chacun pour des raisons différentes.

\- Katze ?, demanda le roi.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté ?, répliqua le concerné.

Aki sembla hésiter avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Comment te portes-tu ces derniers temps ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le sculpteur fut surpris de la question.

\- Fort bien. Pourquoi ?

Le roi s'arrêta et il en fit de même.

Ils se toisèrent un long moment avant qu'Aki ne soupire.

\- Il se trame des rumeurs à ton sujet Katze, des rumeurs étranges.

\- Des rumeurs ? Quel genre de rumeurs ?

\- Elles sont nombreuses en genre. Certains disent que tu pratiques les arts noirs, d'autres que tu séquestres de jeunes femmes chez toi. La plus courante est cependant celle pensant que tu haïs tant l'Humanité que tu as choisi de te créer un amant digne de toi, sculpté à même un bloc de marbre blanc.

Le sculpteur fut profondément choqué.

Il savait que la plupart des gens ne l'aimait pas, et cela était réciproque, mais de là à insinuer de telles choses…

\- Je ne pratique aucune forme de sorcellerie et si je voulais trouver une histoire sans lendemain, les harems ne manquent pas !, dit-il avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

\- J'entends bien. Cependant, tu ne m'as pas éclairé sur la dernière rumeur.

Katze serra les dents.

\- Ce que je pense de ce monde n'est un secret pour personne. Mais ce que je fais chez moi ne regarde personne. Pas même vous, Votre Majesté.

Le titre royal avait été dit avec dégout, le sculpteur comprenant que, même après ses années de services, après avoir quitté les rues et l'Opium, on ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

Le visage d'Aki se crispa, une étincelle de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Je l'admets.

Il se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la salle du trône à nouveau.

\- Cet entretien est terminé, Sculpteur. Reviens demain à l'aube pour commencer la tâche dont je t'ai honoré.

\- Merci, Votre Majesté.

Les deux hommes ne prirent même pas soin de cacher leur colère dans leurs tons.

…

L'homme aux cheveux couleur rouille fulminait le long des rues et tous les passants sur son chemin s'écartaient.

Il pouvait très bien entendre les murmures dans son dos, la plèbe n'était, après tout, pas connue pour sa discrétion.

En passant devant une ruelle, il s'arrêta, fixant les ombres avec une mine pensive.

C'était ici que Riki l'avait trouvé il y a si longtemps, quand il n'était qu'un enfant, un fardeau abandonné par sa mère.

Le prince avait déjà l'habitude de s'enfuir du palais pour jouer.

Plus tard, il devint un simple mendiant.

Riki lui donnait souvent de l'argent pour qu'il puisse mieux manger.

Une fois adulte, en âge seulement, il comprit que de vendre et échanger des plantes et des potions plus que douteuses, rapportait bien plus que de compter sur la bonté de l'Humanité.

Il passa de mendiant à contrebandier sans aucun principe.

Le prince ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.

Il n'avait voulu que parler.

Il avait toujours voulu être écouté.

D'années en années, les amis devinrent des confidents.

Riki lui proposa un métier plus honnête : jardinier.

Katze avait accepté mais il avait d'abord dû renoncer aux avantages de son trafique.

Les premiers mois étaient semblables à la Mort.

Il tremblait et était pris de fièvres délirantes, la douleur secouant son corps sans aucune pitié.

Le père de son ami remarqua son talent sur les arbustes de la Cour, et lui proposa de se frotter à la pierre.

Il avait réussi à se hisser de simple rat au sculpteur le plus respecté de la cité de Cérès grâce à Riki.

Et ça n'était pas assez.

Ça ne sera jamais assez pour l'Humanité qui continuera de le juger, peut importe ses actes.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant de la pluie.

Il leva les yeux et maudit le ciel sans nuée.

Le sculpteur sécha ses larmes traîtresses et se détourna de ce lieu maudit.

Il était trop tôt pour dormir ou rentrer chez lui.

Il n'aurait qu'à boire pour noyer sa rage.

…

\- Tu es sûr qu'on doit passer par la fenêtre ?

Guy ne prêta aucune attention à son cadet et continua de batailler avec le verrou de la dite fenêtre.

Kirie soupira et fit le tour de la maison.

Il devait avouer que le jardin était magnifique et bien entretenu avec toutes ses belles fleurs et arbres fruitiers.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et tenta de l'ouvrir.

\- C'est ouvert !, dit-il joyeusement.

Son aîné l'entendit et délaissa sa tâche précédente.

Il avança vers son frère, poussant la porte avant d'entrer.

\- Ça va être facile, tu verras, sourit-il en disparaissant dans l'atelier.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons le suivit, la pièce en bois semblant dégager un sentiment apaisant dans la lueur douce du soleil du mois de la terre.

\- C'est beau…, dit-il en regardant un peu partout, mais n'osant rien toucher.

\- Cherche des objets de valeur au lieu de bailler aux harpies !, résonna la voix de Guy.

Kirie soupira et chercha dans des tiroirs, ne trouvant rien à part des outils divers dont il ne connaissait pas l'usage.

Le benjamin s'avança ensuite au centre de la pièce, curieux.

\- C'est quoi ça, Grand Frère ?, demanda-t-il en pointant la forme recouverte d'un drap blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Découvre donc ce truc si tu veux le savoir !

Kirie obéit et tira sur le tissu, tombant nez à nez avec une beauté d'un autre monde.

\- Bon…Bonjour…, dit-il bêtement en fixant le visage angélique de la statue.

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre de la part de Guy.

\- Il ne va pas te répondre, andouille !

Le plus jeune déglutit.

\- Il est tellement beau…, murmura-t-il, comme si il avait peur que parler à haute voix réveillerait la sublime créature de marbre.

Il avança timidement une main vers une joue parfaitement sculptée mais s'arrêta, stoppé par la voix de son frère.

\- Pas assez de poitrine à mon goût et je le trouve mal fait.

Le plus jeune s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- Mal fait ?! Cette œuvre tient du divin ! Je-

Il regarda la statue et il jura qu'il la vit sourire pendant une fraction de seconde.

Son sang se glaça.

\- Écoute, Guy, pour tout ce qu'on en sait, cette statue pourrait représenter un Dieu. Je…Je refuse de violer son sanctuaire ! On pourrait être maudits ou pire !

L'homme aux cheveux chocolat éclata de rire.

\- Ce n'est qu'un tas de caillou !

\- Même ! Moi je ne reste pas ici ! Je te retrouverai sous le pont ce soir, dit le benjamin.

Il s'inclina devant la statue.

\- Ne fait pas de mal à mon frère, s'il-te-plaît…, implora-t-il doucement, avant de sortir prestement du lieu qu'il avait enfreint, disparaissant dans les rues de Cérès, parmi la foule.

Guy vociféra.

Son cadet pouvait dire adieu à sa part.

Il se tourna vers la statue, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- C'est juste toi et moi maintenant, œil de chien ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me fixer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

Il rit avant de se remettre à fouiller les tiroirs et les armoires.

La plupart des choses étaient des outils soit cassés ou si complexes qu'il ne saurait pas quoi en faire.

\- Ah ! Là ça devient intéressant !, dit-il en trouvant un collier en or. Le médaillon représentait ce qui ressemblait à un ange. Iason hein ? Même les artistes semblent désespérés !, rit-il.

Un fracas se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter.

Il se tourna mais ne vit rien de brisé.

\- Kirie ? C'est toi ?

Aucune réponse.

Guy soupira et regarda à nouveau le collier.

\- Alors je peux te revendre…Hum…Trente pièces de bronze ? Non….Hum…Douze d'argent ?

Alors qu'il continuait de débattre à haute voix, la porte d'entrée se ferma brutalement avec un bruit semblable à un rugissement.

Le voleur rit.

\- C'est bon, Kirie, tu m'as bien eu !

Il regarda sa trouvaille en souriant.

\- Avec ça, je pourrais acheter beaucoup plus d'Opium que d'habitude !, claironna-t-il.

Guy garda le trésor en main en se dirigeant vers la porte qui s'était fermée.

Il aurait pu aller fouiller à l'étage mais rester trop longtemps au même endroit n'était pas prudent.

Le voleur saisit la poignée de porte et la tourna avant qu'une expression confuse ne marque son visage.

L'homme aux cheveux long réessaya plusieurs fois.

Fermé.

Il jura.

\- Ouvre-moi Kirie !, ordonna-t-il.

Comme rien ne se passa, il retenta sa chance avec un peu plus de force.

Alors que son sang se mettait à bouillir de rage, les volets se fermèrent d'un coup, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Guy repensa à l'avertissement de son frère et il eut un rire nerveux.

\- N'importe quoi !

Il se mit néanmoins à frapper à la porte avec insistance.

La température de la pièce chuta rapidement, le faisant frissonner.

\- Cette maison est maudite !, paniqua-t-il.

Il se figea en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprochant de lui.

\- Au secours ! Quelqu'un !

Le pas tranquille se fit de moins en moins lointain.

\- Pitié !, implora-t-il en tombant à genoux, priant tous les Dieux de l'épargner.

Il sentit une main glacée passer sur sa joue.

 _Va-t'en_

La voix semblait venir de partout autour de lui, claire et douce mais la menace était tout à fait discernable dans les mots.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Guy lâcha le bijou et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, hurlant de terreur comme un démon.

Un sourire amusé semblait s'être formé sur les lèvres de la statue, mais, cela aurait aussi pu simplement être une illusion créée par la lumière du couchant.

…

Katze déambulait dans les rues d'un pas peu assuré.

La brûlure de l'alcool était plaisante au fond de sa gorge, et le paysage se balançant au rythme d'une danse calme et embrumée, ne le dérangeait pas.

Comme il se l'était promis, il n'avait pas touché aux substances qu'on lui avait proposé de nombreuses fois, se contentant de vin et autres alcools.

Il arriva sans encombre chez lui, mais il était trop saoul pour remarquer le bijou à terre ou la porte ouverte.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa couche et s'endormit rapidement, exténué.

…

Le sculpteur fut réveillé en sursaut, des voix se faisant entendre autour de lui.

Des gardes et des villageois se trouvaient dans sa chambre.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda-t-il en se tenant la tête, la migraine caractéristique de ceux ayant trop bu se faisant sentir.

Les gardes le saisirent violemment par les bras.

\- Fouillez partout, trouvez les artéfacts crétins, dit l'un des soldats.

Katze ne pouvait que regarder avec horreur la plèbe et la garde royale mettre son foyer à sac, cherchant des choses qui n'existaient pas.

\- Arrêtez !

Personne ne lui prêta aucune attention, les deux hommes le retenant se déplaçant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Non !, cria le sculpteur en voyant tous ces gens se ruer vers son atelier, le bruit des poteries se brisant lui glaçant le sang.

Une fois toutes et tous dans son espace de travail, une femme pointa sa magnifique statue du doigt.

\- Là ! Le démon sculpté à même la pierre !, cria-t-elle, la lueur des torches donnant à sa création l'allure d'un ange condamné au bûcher.

\- Détruisez-le, ordonna l'un des gardes.

\- Avec plaisir !, rugit la foule.

Le sculpteur sentit son cœur cesser de battre.

\- Laissez Raoul en dehors de tout cela !, implora-t-il.

Il vit avec horreur un vieillard et un homme prendre ses outils, avant de marteler sa muse de coups, rendant son chef-d'œuvre difforme et brisé.

\- Non ! Pitié ! Arrêtez !, geignit-il en se débattant vainement.

Kaze fut soudain lancé à terre et il sentit ses poignets être attachés derrière son dos.

\- N'aie crainte, Démon. Tu le rejoindras bientôt, rassura une paysanne d'une voix mielleuse avant de laisser sa torche tomber à terre, les flammes se répandant rapidement, tels des serpents infernaux.

Les assaillants ne tardèrent pas à quitter les lieux pour échapper au bûcher.

Le sculpteur cessa rapidement de se débattre, comprenant que ses efforts étaient futiles : ses liens étaient bien trop solides.

Il regarda autour de lui, voyant les poutres craquer, les parchemins s'embraser, sa vie se réduisant lentement en de gros tas de cendres.

Il daigna lever les yeux vers l'homme de ses rêves qu'il avait sculpté : il ne restait rien excepté la tête qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

L'homme sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant des larmes d'huile couler de ses yeux à jamais ouverts.

\- Je suis désolé…Raoul…, pleura-t-il.

La chaleur brûlante se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à venir lécher sa peau.

Peu importe ses cris et ses supplications : Katze se sentit mourir dans la pire des agonies.

…

Ce fut le contact avec la réalité ou plutôt le sol qui l'éveilla brutalement.

Le sculpteur se prit la gorge, sentant son pouls erratique sous ses doigts fins, une sueur froide trempant ses vêtements, les faisant coller à sa peau opaline.

Il mit longtemps à réaliser qu'il criait encore, expirant et inspirant bruyamment, comme pour échapper à la noyade.

Katze se leva, les jambes tremblantes et l'esprit agité, se précipitant vers son atelier, dévalant les escaliers de bois à un rythme peu raisonnable, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

L'homme ouvrit la porte avec vacarme, sondant les ténèbres de son regard noisette, allumant une bougie avant d'aller inspecter son œuvre.

\- Par les Dieux, tu n'as rien !, dit-il de manière émue en enlaçant l'homme de pierre blanche.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, la froideur de son œuvre le rassurant.

Le sculpteur recula avec un soupir de soulagement avant de regarder autour de lui.

\- Avais-je fermé les volets en sortant ?, demanda-t-il tout haut.

Remarquant ensuite que la porte d'entrée était aussi fermée, il commença à douter.

Ne se rappelant plus s'il l'avait fermée en rentrant ou non, il abandonna.

\- Pardon d'être entré si soudainem-

Il se stoppa en se retournant vers l'objet de ses affections.

Katze ne remarquait que maintenant que son collier de prière se trouvait dans la main gauche de la statue, une plume saphir reposant dans la droite, un sourire calme ornant le visage figé de son ange.

\- Je dois être encore en train de rêver…, dit-il en prenant le bijou et la plume.

Le sculpteur fixa le magnifique visage de sa création.

\- Merci…, dit-il simplement.

La statue ne répondit pas et son expression resta la même.

Comme en transe, l'homme rangea les deux choses dans son tiroir à objets précieux, et se redirigea vers la porte menant aux escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit, Raoul, chuchota-t-il.

Il lui sembla sentir un courant d'air chaud lui caresser la joue.

Il devait devenir fou.

Le sculpteur retourna se coucher, ses rêves furent à nouveau agités mais pour d'autres raisons.

…

Il n'était peut-être pas si fou que cela…Ou il souffrait d'hallucinations.

La plume couleur saphir était encore dans son tiroir, mais son œuvre avait la même posture et expression que le jour où il l'avait terminée : les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme s'il chantait doucement, les mains contre sa poitrine, semblant prier.

Katze soupira.

\- Tu me mèneras à ma chute, dit-il avant de prendre les beaux habits qu'il avait achetés dans la matinée, pour en vêtir son œuvre. Mais c'est un pêché si doux que je ne t'en veux pas, rougit-il.

Le sculpteur, après son rêve plus qu'explicite, avait terminé les retouches sur la section sud de son œuvre, et avait décidé de la couvrir par respect.

Habillé d'une cape de soie rouge, fermée à l'avant par une cordelette d'or, l'homme ne pouvait que sentir son cœur se remplir de fierté.

Il alla prendre le collier orné de la représentation d'Iason et le mit au cou de sa statue.

La couleur dorée rehaussait plus que jamais sa beauté figée.

\- Je dois partir maintenant. À ce soir, dit-il.

Il prit le tissu reposant au sol mais se stoppa.

\- Tu n'en as plus vraiment besoin, sourit-il en le pliant avant de le poser sur son bureau de commandes.

Katze avait, par miracle retrouvé sa clef, cette dernière s'étant étrangement révélée être aux pieds de son amant de pierre.

Le sculpteur verrouilla la porte et s'en alla au palais royal, se réjouissant déjà du soir.

…

\- C'est adorable !, couina Riki depuis la chambre de son manoir, admirant la situation dans sa sphère de quartz rose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est adorable ?, sourit son époux en l'enlaçant par derrière.

\- Katze ! Lui qui est d'habitude si froid !, rit le plus petit d'une tête.

\- Je dois admettre que cela est touchant, acquiesça le dieu ailé.

L'ancien mortel se retourna pour mieux se blottir contre son aimé, ce dernier le laissa bien évidemment faire.

\- Tu as déjà parlé à Raoul non ?, sourit Riki. Tu n'es pas très discret à laisser tes plumes traîner.

Iason rit.

\- Je ne les laisse pas traîner, je les offre, rectifia-t-il.

\- Mais oui !

L'homme aux cheveux ébène savait que son adoré n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Il savait juste qu'Iason s'était pris d'amitié pour la statue lorsqu'elle l'avait imploré de lui parler, animée par la dévotion de celui lui ayant donné naissance suite à un rêve.

\- Remarque…, commença-t-il malicieusement, si tu perds tes plumes cela signifie que tu deviens un vieil oiseau !, rit-il avant de se dégager.

\- Comment oses-tu ?!, fit le dieu, faisant mine d'être profondément choqué.

Riki vit clair dans son jeu et rit d'avantage.

\- Attrape-moi si tu peux !, dit-il avant de se mettre à courir en sortant de la chambre.

Iason eut un sourire sulfureux.

Il y avait beaucoup de lieux et de surfaces que lui et son aimé n'avait pas utilisés pour calmer leurs ardeurs charnelles, maintenant qu'ils osaient se voir à la lueur du jour.

L'homme aux cheveux d'or comptait y remédier et le jeu qui était proposé était une magnifique opportunité.

Le dieu ailé sortit de la pièce à son tour, décidé à trouver son adoré.

…

Au final, la tâche proposée par Aki s'était avérée être moins difficile que prévu.

À ce rythme-là, il aura facilement terminé avant le mois des sables.

Il avait profité d'être au palais pour aller présenter ses excuses au roi et ce dernier les accepta de bon cœur.

Après une longue journée de travail, Katze était sur le chemin du retour quand il vit les lumières du temple de la déesse de la luxure.

Il rougit.

Une prière ne pouvait pas faire de mal, non ?

…

Il arriva devant la statue de la divinité et s'agenouilla, joignant ses mains comme il en était la coutume millénaire.

Le sculpteur ne savait pas si la déité l'écouterait ou si son vœu se réaliserait, mais sans essayer, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

…

Les jours passèrent et Katze finit par terminer ce qui lui avait été demandé de faire.

Aussi, il reçut une juste récompense de la part de son seigneur.

Ses visites au temple se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et longues, souhaitant ardemment être entendu des dieux.

…

\- Mais pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je te dis que c'est irraisonnable ! Si tu te mets à prendre en pitié tous ces humains, la Terre sera mise à feu et à sang !

\- Tu dramatises toujours tout, Jupiter !, soupira bruyamment Miméa.

La déesse aux cheveux lilas regarda à nouveau l'homme agenouillé devant sa statue.

\- Regarde-le, ne te fait-il pas penser à Riki ?, tenta-t-elle.

\- Mon beau-fils n'a rien à voir avec ce fou !, grogna celle aux cheveux bleus.

\- Il n'est pas fou ! Simplement amoureux !

\- C'est ce que je dis !

Jupiter compris son erreur en voyant le visage de sa bien-aimée.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te moquer de l'amour !, geignit la plus petite en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je t'aime Miméa, rassura la plus puissante, se sentant soudainement coupable.

\- Alors pourquoi te moques-tu d'une telle dévotion ?

La grande déesse de la beauté capitula.

\- Dépêche-toi ! avant que je ne change d'avis !, grogna-t-elle.

Miméa baissa ses mains, révélant un sourire victorieux.

\- Merci !

Jupiter se sentit outrée.

\- Espèce de petite peste ! Tu t'es moquée de moi !, rugit-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ça soit, sa compagne avait disparu.

…

Katze soupira en se relevant.

Il frotta le bas de sa tunique pour en retirer la poussière ainsi que les petits morceaux de terre et rentra chez lui d'un pas lourd.

Plus il pensait à son œuvre, plus il craignait de mourir seul.

Il savait que Raoul n'était pas vivant.

Il savait que ça n'était qu'un idéal.

Et pourtant…

Le sculpteur retournait prier sans faute chaque soir dans l'espoir de voir sa création prendre vie.

Quel imbécile…

Il entra dans son atelier après avoir déverrouillé la porte.

\- Bonsoir…, dit-il sans grande joie.

\- Bonsoir !

Katze sursauta en entendant une voix féminine lui répondre.

Il tourna son regard vers le meuble où se trouvaient ses outils.

Le sculpteur reconnut sans faute la femme.

Il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que la déesse de la luxure elle-même : Miméa.

Le mortel tomba à genoux devant la déité.

\- Relève-toi donc !, rit-elle.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait les réactions variées des Humains.

Certains tentaient de se jeter sur elle pour la déshabiller.

D'autres s'enfuyaient en hurlant.

Plus rares encore étaient ceux qui se montraient respectueux à son égard.

L'homme lui obéit, la regardant avec émerveillement.

\- Tes prières ont été entendues, sourit-elle en se levant, ayant été précédemment assise sur la table.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la statue.

\- C'est un très beau travail en tous cas !

\- Merci…, rougit le mortel en lui souriant.

Miméa eut soudain une expression sérieuse.

\- Le vœu que je suis sur le point d'exaucer est unique. Tu n'en auras pas d'autre. En es-tu conscient ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec assurance.

\- Si j'anime ta création, ça ne la rendra pas éternelle. Ton amant vieillira puis mourra, tout comme toi.

Katze comprit les mots de la déesse ainsi que leurs implications.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé l'éternité. Une vie à ses côtés est tout ce que je demande, dit-il sincèrement.

La femme sourit, elle avait bien fait de répondre à l'appel désespéré de cet humain.

\- Soit ! Que la Lumière guide vos pas dans cette vie comme dans les prochaines, conclut-elle.

Elle se plaça devant le chef-d'œuvre et sembla lui envoyer un baiser volant détenant le souffle de vie, puis elle disparut.

Katze attendit.

Rien.

Il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé éveillé quand il constata la mise en marche du sort.

…

Miméa se retrouva à nouveau dans le palais de sa compagne, fière d'elle-même.

\- Jupiter ? Jupiter !, appela-t-elle en arpentant les halls vides, se demandant où se trouvait la plus puissante.

La déesse arriva dans la chambre que les deux femmes partageaient depuis qu'elles vivaient ensemble.

Personne.

Trouvant cela curieux, elle s'avança d'avantage dans la pièce, avant de sentir quelque chose de doux être placé devant ses yeux.

Elle glapit de surprise avant de se sentir être portée, puis jetée sur ce qu'elle reconnut être les draps de leur lit.

Miméa sentit ensuite ses mains être attachées au-dessus de sa tête, et sentit le parfum de sa compagne.

\- Jupiter !, gémit-elle en sentant un frisson d'excitation la parcourir.

\- Silence.

La déesse de rang inférieur obéit, sachant que la nuit allait être mouvementée pour elle.

Mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Même dans ses punitions, son aimée savait comment le faire hurler de plaisir.

…

Le sculpteur s'émerveilla du miracle s'accomplissant en face de lui.

La pierre se changea en une peau rosée, les cheveux figés prirent la couleur de l'or et devinrent légèrement ondulés.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant des iris couleur émeraude.

Ils se toisèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

Ce ne fut pas le sculpteur qui rompit le silence.

\- Bonsoir Katze, dit la statue devenue vivante de sa voix enchanteresse.

\- Bonsoir Raoul, murmura son interlocuteur, reconnaissant la voix de ses rêves.

Il tendit la main à son amant et l'aida à mettre le pied à terre, lui permettant d'entrer dans le monde des vivants et dans son cœur.

Toutes les histoires ne se finissent pas par un mariage.

Mais l'amour ne manqua certainement pas à ce couple réservé mais sincère.

Aussi bien dans cette vie que dans toutes les autres.

Fin


End file.
